With the growing use of multimedia, multimedia devices (e.g., televisions, computing devices, etc.) are expected to adopt new convenient features and services to keep up with the growth. However, current entertainment systems require a user to access, for example, television media, the internet, and personal media using three separate interfaces. Additionally, menus used in each of these systems typically are intrusive and not very accommodating of other media. For example, when a user views a menu on a television or computer display, the menu typically covers the entire display, blocking the multimedia stream. Other times, the menu covers a portion, such as the bottom part, of the current multimedia stream without regard for what is being presented in that portion of the display. Additionally, such menus are complex, poorly organized, and provide little information. For example, it is cumbersome and time-consuming to go through a series of dates or channels, etc., to search a particular program or genre.